Un reencuentro con el pasado
by kyetana Rayaga
Summary: Patrick vuelve a la ciudad donde nació para vender la antigua casa de su madre, sin imaginar que volverá a reencontrarse con su primer amor. Mi versión de cómo sería si Patrick y Brad se volvieran a ver luego de muchos años.


**Un hombre**

El tiempo abona la distancia entre dos cuerpos, y veinte años separaban a Patrick de los recuerdos en que Brad aparecía tocando su cuerpo imberbe.

La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue solicitar un obrero diferente al contratista, pero el drama no iba emparejado a sus reacciones cotidianas y la urgencia del trabajo abonaba su buena voluntad. Había vuelto a la ciudad natal con el único propósito de vender la casa de su madre y nada le atraía más que volver a Nueva York.

La semana se hizo lenta, absorbida por la tensión que generaban los recuerdos oprimidos. Brad trabajó con esmero, limitando su presencia al sitio que le obligaba la obra. Por la mañana cruzaban saludos con la misma cordialidad de dos extraños en un elevador. Empleado y empleador, no había nada más.

Pero el pasado se encontraba aún latente. Sin llegar a cuestionarlo directamente Patrick indagó entre los amigos: vivía solo como un perro, su casa tenía ruedas, llevaba a cuestas un divorcio y dedicaba los días a beber cerveza, mirar el futbol y tratar de engrosar su cuenta para el retiro. Todo lo que había pronosticado para él.

El sábado por la mañana despertó tarde, olvidado por completo del martillo y la mano que lo empuñaba. Dedicó el día a visitar viejos conocidos y por la noche bebió a la salud de su madre. Llegó a la casa tropezando. La luz estaba prendida y el zumbido del taladro lo recibió en la puerta. Brad trabajaba horas extra y lo había olvidado.

La oscuridad se agrupaba más densa en el pasillo de la escalera. Nada iluminaba el tramo. Anduvo a tientas, palpando las paredes. El estruendo que produce la porcelana al hacerse pedazos contra el suelo advirtió al obrero de la presencia extraña en la vivienda. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y encontró a Patrick en el suelo; el olor del tabaco mezclado con alcohol sirvió como explicación suficiente a su desliz. Lo tomó del brazo para elevarlo hasta él y se cargó su peso en la espalda. La madurez había cobrado factura, pero incluso después de tantos años seguía siendo ese chico frágil, el mismo que había terminado por cargarse encima el estigma de sus prejuicios ajenos.

Lo sentó sobre la cama y, en silencio (tal como se había mantenido hasta ese día), comenzó a quitarle los zapatos. _Ferragamo,_ leyó en la impresión de la almohadilla; la marca de calzado, la hechura de su ropa… todo en él transmitía la apariencia del hombre que ha sabido triunfar con éxito inaudito en la carrera que ha elegido. La cadena social se había invertido, él estaba al fondo, Patrick en la cima.

Brad acercó el pie a su boca y besó la punta del más grueso, atreviéndose apenas a pensar en lo que hacía. Un suspiró inundó la habitación y dos pares de ojos se encontraron.

El deseo se abrió paso entre las piernas, y su presencia echó por tierra la distancia de los años. El beso incrementó la familiaridad y puso de manifiesto la urgencia que sentían de tocarse más profundo.

Patrick se quitó la camisa, mientras Brad lidiaba eficazmente con la cremallera de su pantalón. El obrero enterró la cabeza como un ave en tierra y succionó el miembro hacia sus labios. Patrick convulsionó ante la violencia de las sensaciones y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, Brad mantuvo el ritmo con enérgico desplante hasta no ver acabada por completo su tarea.

Patrick se desplomó de espaldas, dominado por el sueño que se aventuraba sin trabas, no protestó cuando los fuertes brazos de su amante terminaron por arrancarle el pantalón a tirones y rodaron su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

El susurro de la mezclilla deslizada por los muslos de Atlas anticipó la embestida de su pene entre las nalgas. Tenía casi un año sin probar el sexo, pero la invasión no fue violenta, y el ritmo aumentaba despacio, sin apenas sugerirle cambios al esfínter. Unos minutos bastaron para oírle llegar al punto culminante. Brad se desplomó a su lado, cuidando no apoyar el peso completo de su cuerpo, sobre la nívea espalda de su hombre.

Patrick se durmió enseguida. Brad abandonó la casa. El fantasma del pasado seguía presente aún entre los muros, pero ya no podía asustarlo. La noche asomaba fría su paisaje otoñal. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó despacio, mañana volvía a ser un hombre nuevamente.


End file.
